


【all Maldini】酒吧事件

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanking, 打屁股
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 保罗再也不去酒吧了预警：spanking！
Relationships: Franco Baresi/Paolo Maldini, Other Milan Player &Paolo Maldini
Kudos: 16





	【all Maldini】酒吧事件

**Author's Note:**

> 关于某人是不是夜店小王子所产生的脑洞

比惩罚更可怕的是等待惩罚的时间。  
  
保罗几乎是每过一会就抬起头看一眼表，无情的指针一分一秒地移动，像是被黏住了一样，拉伸成漫长的等待，咯哒的声音仿佛是铁锤敲打在保罗的心脏上，从胸膛开始烧灼的火焰，令他喘不过气来，口干舌燥，手指虚软。  
  
这种折磨甚至使保罗产生一种不自觉的委屈埋怨——只不过是在酒吧里玩一玩，他又没有在训练的时候偷懒。  
  
那不是他第一次去酒吧，五光十色的舞池里全都是穿着时尚的青年男女，他们在最流行的音乐下不知疲倦地摇晃着身体，酒精和荷尔蒙的强烈刺激让青年可以玩到深夜。相比于辛苦重复的训练，保罗就像是爱上可乐一样爱上了这种刺激的感觉。他有什么理由不骄傲呢，他是这里长大的孩子，是米兰最年轻的欧冠获得者，稳固的出场和实力让保罗成为意大利最耀眼的后卫新星，所有人都不会怀疑他的光明前途。  
  
但这种虚幻的志得意满在他被队长和队副从舞池里抓出来的时候就仿佛泡沫一样破灭了，事实上，那时候保罗几乎是如坠冰窟，脸色顿时变得煞白，飘忽的悠然的仿佛云端一样的快乐一瞬间消失了，他踩到了坚硬的地上。  
  
“出来”，只有这么简单的一句话。保罗身上精致的带着许多流苏的衣服在黑暗里闪着光，而队长沉默寡言的走在前面，他的沉默比所有舞池的喧嚣都要巨大，令保罗的心脏像兔子一样砰砰跳。队副则走在保罗的旁边，他一贯温和的目光变得冷淡，保罗听不清他是不是在叹气，只觉得后背出了很多汗，浑身凉飕飕的。  
  
一路无言，队长和队副把他送回了宿舍，下车的时候保罗几乎腿软的站不起来，他磨磨蹭蹭地下车，不知道该不该离开，眼睛偷偷地看了一眼队长，又看了一眼队副。队副开口了，“先回去休息，明天训练完再说”，保罗才松了一口气，决心明天好好认错，转身走进了宿舍的门。  
  
但一整天他都没有机会，就算是早上队副开车来接他训练，保罗的道歉也没能让他松口，似乎这件事非同小可。  
  
这种等待仿佛要变成了另一种惩罚，“训练之后你留下来”，保罗的脑海里一直回响队长的声音。但他们表现得就像昨天晚上的事不存在一样。保罗却从训练快要结束的时候就开始惴惴不安，他努力地想要在训练中保持专注，却总是犯错，防守大失水准，被抢走了好几次球。  
  
教练在旁边大声吹哨，而保罗看见队长的皱眉就心里一紧，这种紧张随时间的流失而被不断挤压在心脏里，让保罗失去了对其他情绪的感知。训练结束之后，他应付着告别了好友，对他的关心摇头致谢——“你怎么了，保罗，是不是累了？”。  
  
更衣室终于只剩下了保罗一个人，他坐在自己的号码前，抱紧了手臂垂头等待，胡乱地想起各种树林里被猎枪捕杀的动物。  
  
在极度安静的时候，每一个声音都会放大，哪怕是呼吸也有细微的声音，保罗听见走廊踏踏的脚步声，开门的声音大到把他吓了一跳。队长、队副、还有第三和第四队长，四个人鱼贯走进门，保罗咽咽口水，嗓子干涩发疼。不得不说，这阵仗让保罗充满委屈的心猛地颤抖了一下，他没想过会面对这么多人，尤其他们都是米兰队中的核心，简单的来说，只要他们同意的事，米兰的球员没有不同意的。  
  
“到中间去。”队长向他发出指令，这是队长今天对保罗说的第一句话。保罗咬住嘴唇，不知哪来的一股勇气，看都不看队长一眼就走了过去，站在更衣室的中间，正好被四位队长包围。保罗还没换下米兰的训练服和球鞋，又大又暖和的外套罩在短袖短裤外面，红黑白交织的衣服简单、朴素、自然，和昨天晚上在酒吧里乱蹦的样子完全不一样。  
  
四位队长都绷紧了肌肉，表情十分严肃，就连温和的三队和四队也不说话。队长从袋子里拿出了一个长长的木板，“把衣服脱掉”，他简单直接地说。保罗震惊地抬起头，他不敢相信自己听到了什么，他本来以为只要好好认错就够了。“不要……队长……”，保罗蓝色的眼睛祈求地看向队长——他毫无反应，而旁边的两位队长也避开了他的目光，只有队副微微摇头示意他听队长的话。  
  
保罗的心缩得像石头一样又冷又硬，直直地掉下去。他低下头，伸手把上衣抓过头顶，丢在旁边，露出底下的背心，然后继续脱掉背心，保罗赤裸着上身，抬脚踩掉了鞋子、袜子，脱到裤子的时候有些犹豫，保罗的头转了下，就听到队长的声音，“继续”，他不敢迟疑，一连把裤子和内裤一起脱了下来，然后把脱下来的衣服一件件叠好，把鞋子摆在旁边。  
  
保罗天生身体条件优越，技术实力足以参与米兰的比赛，但年龄还不够成熟，身体没有足够的肌肉支撑包裹，看起来修长瘦削，面容青涩，只有一双蓝色的眼睛动人心魄。他犹如青青抽条的小树，充满勃勃生机，正散发着少年最后一丝稚嫩，而队长们决不允许他长歪，毁掉了自己的前途。  
  
这和平时训练完脱衣服去洗澡并不一样，保罗满面通红地站在中间，嘴唇咬得紧紧的，身体颤抖，觉得更衣室里不知哪来的微风轻轻吹过皮肤。队长们衣着整齐，神色严肃，只有他全身赤裸，这种羞耻几乎让保罗头晕目眩，大脑空白，只能拼命地埋下头盯着地板，不去看其他人的反应。  
  
队副在左边咳咳地提醒保罗，脱衣服只是惩罚的前奏，严厉的家长和老师们早已总结了一整套流程，保罗快速地瞥了一眼，其他队长的无动于衷总算给了他一点鸵鸟式的安慰。然后保罗深呼吸，微微分开腿，尽力弯腰拉伸，用胳膊抱住了自己的小腿，头发散落在脸旁，遮住了视野，让他只看得见面前的一小块地方。  
  
“我很生气，你知道为什么吗？”，队长终于出声。保罗的 声音因为紧张有些沙哑干涩，“因为我做错了，我不该去酒吧”，保罗听见队副叹气的声音，似乎他也十分不满保罗的行为，那声叹气就好像鞭子一样让保罗感到疼痛。“闭上眼，三十下，记得数数。”，保罗咬紧了牙，想到那红肿的伤痕和疼痛有些瑟缩，深呼吸，然后放松身体，摒弃杂乱的情绪，越是紧绷，所感受到的疼痛就越明显。  
  
队长先在空气中挥了几下，那种破空的声音让保罗几度紧张，然后又努力放松下来。猝不及防的第一下来得又狠又快，木板坚硬的表面击打在了保罗的臀部，“啊！……”，保罗猛地痛叫一声，仅仅一下他的眼睛就浮出了泪水。“这一次不算，记得数数！”，队长的声音从上面飘下来，带着些许强硬。  
  
然后又是一下，“一，我错了”，保罗咽下痛呼，重新开始数数，心中庆幸这块木板似乎比较光滑。队长的手沉稳中带着节奏，左、右、左、右，他并不急于一下打完，等到淤伤浮现出来，击打在淤伤更为疼痛。第一个五下，已经让保罗的鼻尖冒出了汗，眼前的地板忽远忽近，皮肤上火辣辣的疼，他抓紧了自己的膝盖，努力站得稳稳的。  
  
保罗试图控制沉重的呼吸，“九、我……我错了”，伤痕一条一条地排列在保罗的臀部，在小麦色的皮肤上呈现淤红的艳丽，破裂的毛细血管在皮肤下失血，微微的鼓胀起来。他转移自己的注意力，拼命地去想一些其他的事情，比如香草味的冰淇淋和菲利普不小心吃进鼻子里的豌豆。  
  
但那没有用，等到第十五下的时候，保罗的声音因为哭泣而变了调，“呜……十五……我错了……”，疼痛像火焰一样烧灼着皮肤，强制控制的四肢在不断地颤抖，汗珠从鼻尖滑落到地上，他的眼泪早就溢出了眼眶，顺着眼角流到了头发里。  
  
每一下并不是固定的间隔时间，保罗疼懵了哭得喘不上气的时候，队长会稍稍停一会，直到他缓过气再继续，这种等待并不是体贴，只会更疼。“十、九……”保罗艰难地数下去，喉咙哽住了一团空气，“哈、啊……我错了”，他感觉脑袋充血，双腿发抖，摇摇欲坠，疼……好疼……什么酒吧，什么刺激，保罗已经不再想队长为什么这么生气，不再想其他队长们还站在旁边，只有无边无际的疼痛和后悔。  
  
“二……二十五，我错了”，保罗咬牙数着，他已经站不住了，膝盖打弯，几乎要扑到地上去，他用力地握紧了膝盖慢慢站起来，嘴唇咬出了血，满嘴都是铁锈味。这三十下几乎漫无边际，他的脑子里几乎什么也想不到了，只有疼痛的空白占据了全部，头发湿成一缕一缕地卷曲着贴在脸颊旁，之后的每一下保罗都不知道自己是怎么数下来的，麻木的四肢和烧灼到神经的疼痛让他恍惚不已，“三、呃啊……三十，我……我错……了”，他的声音几乎不成语调，从牙齿里挤出来气音，数完了最后一下。  
  
保罗眼前模糊一片，浑身僵硬，再也支撑不住的倒在了地板上，他感到自己的肩膀被温柔地扶起来，胳膊和双腿的肌肉一拉就酸胀的疼。保罗满心压抑的情绪猛烈地爆发出来，疼痛、害怕、羞耻……保罗的胸膛剧烈地起伏，他也不知道自己在委屈什么，他不该去酒吧的，这全都是他自己的错，可是……可是，他身上好疼，心里难受得不行。眼泪源源不断地从眼睛里涌出来，淹没了眼前一切，保罗本能的往面前的衣服里挤，任凭耳边的声音劝导，也要把脸埋起来。  
  
他缓过神来的时候才发现自己被带到了长椅上，弓起身体半缩在并不高大的队长身上，头抵在队长的胸前，手里还揪着他的衣服，已经被哭湿了一片。保罗顿时脸颊发热，张口结舌，感觉嗓子干涩肿痛，而队长也没有说话，他本来就是以身作则的那种人，很少以言辞激励队员。恰好队副给保罗拿来了一杯水，他感激地看着队副，顺势放下了手，余光中队长仿佛也松了一口气，默默地站起来。但保罗试了几次都抬不起胳膊，队副叫他别急，左手拿着水杯，扶着他的头一点点喂，水清凉地流过喉咙，滋润了干渴的嗓子，保罗越靠越近，以至于还撒了一点水在身上。  
  
他的面部皮肤紧绷绷的，眼睛周围发热，肯定已经哭得不成样子了。保罗不好意思地接过四队的毛巾，四队终于放松了表情，其实他之前努力绷紧脸也不像生气的样子。湿毛巾盖在了脸上,保罗仔细地擦洗过脸庞，抹去一切眼泪和汗水的痕迹，皮肤变得干净清爽，只有一双泛红的眼睛还有点明显。  
  
三队从口袋里掏出了药膏，让保罗从侧躺变为趴在椅子上，他小心翼翼地检查过伤痕，敏感肿痛的皮肤哪怕是手指轻轻抚过，都让保罗嘶嘶地抽气。唯一庆幸的是皮肤没有破裂，四队一贯是不太赞同这种方式的，纵横红肿的淤伤会在明天变成紫黑色，起码三天不能公开训练。白色的药膏在皮肤上涂了一层，可以消炎镇痛，以免保罗今晚疼得睡不着，三队开始按揉僵硬酸痛的小腿肌肉。那种滋味无法言喻，保罗连连吸气又不敢动弹，表情越发扭曲。  
  
队副看着好笑，用手指一下一下地梳理保罗的卷发，和队长商量，“保罗这样不行，明天开始和我在室内单独训练吧”，队长叉腰低头看着保罗，半晌，语气很平和地应了一声。按摩完，三队给保罗留下了止疼片，让他拿回去。  
  
保罗总算感觉好了许多，一点一点地穿完衣服，然后站到队长的面前，双手放到背后，挺直了身体。队长看着他的眼睛，非常直接，“因为你是马尔蒂尼，你要背负的远远要多得多，我希望你能做到”，他的话语吐露着一种期望，尽管这听起来还很遥远，尤其是在队长他们正值壮年的时候，保罗甚至才进入一线队没几年。保罗微微低着头，心中为这种沉重的期望生出一种愧疚，他无言以对，只能点头，因为他是马尔蒂尼，他必须是最好的，也只能是最好的。  
  
保罗再也不去酒吧了。


End file.
